


24 Things part 15

by shniam



Series: 24 Things [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry wants Louis to be pregnant, M/M, Metro article, Suggestion of Oral Sex, is that a tag?, suggestion of anal sex, this is still NOT mPreg!, wistful Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part 15! Kinda follows on from part 14 but can be read on its own</p>
<p>Part 15. You’ll buy enough of Tesco’s cheapest pregnancy tests over the course of your lifetime to stock a village pharmacy.</p>
<p>Harry and Louis consider what being pregnant would be like - not mPreg btw</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Things part 15

**Author's Note:**

> Still not mPreg! Keep saying it because I think that it almost seems like thats the way its going - but it isnt!
> 
> Big thank you's for the kudos and comments, very much appreciated :-)

15\. You’ll buy enough of Tesco’s cheapest pregnancy tests over the course of your lifetime to stock a village pharmacy.

Harry shut the door to their hotel room and tossed his jacket in the nearby chair. “What were you and Niall whispering about earlier?” He asked, toeing off his boots.

Louis threw himself on the bed and spread his body out, trying to cover as much of the bed as possible. “Oh, nothing really.” He said, attempting for nonchalant but not really convincing Harry.

“Really?” Harry slowly walked over to the bed, leaning down so an arm was either side of Louis’ head.

“Really.” Mischief glinting in Louis’ eyes but it wasn’t really his secret to tell.

“Ok, how about a clue?” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear as his tongue flicked over the shell before his teeth nipped at the lobe.

A small whimper left Louis’ lips and his head tilted into the sensation. “’s private Haz.” He pleaded, tipping his head backwards as Harry kissed down his neck. “’s Niall’s secret.” He was practically begging now.

Harry’s ‘mmmm’ came out as more of a question as he bit down onto Louis’ shoulder.

“Nnergh.” Louis arched up and felt one of Harry’s hands slide under his back and down his waistband, fingers searching for the sensitive spot on his lower back. “Honestly babe....urgh....Cant..tell.”

Satisfied that Louis was in fact telling the truth, Harry let up on his teasing and flicked the button on Louis’ jeans and slid the fabric down and off his legs. Crawling back up the bed he pressed kisses up the inside of Louis’ thighs and licked up the underside of his cock, causing a moan from Louis. “Stop teasing you dick!”

“I’m not teasing my dick, I’m teasing yours.” Harry corrected, with a small smile on his face. “Have I ever told you I like your tummy?” He asked as he pressed small kisses across the soft flesh. “’s all nice and rounded, perfect for sucking.” And to prove a point he left a love bite to the side of Louis’ belly-button.

Louis looked down, spotting Harry’s handy-work and trying to see what his stomach looked like. “Are you saying I’ve got a beer belly, you tosser?”

Harry sat up and ran his hands over Louis’ torso and down to his hips. “No! I love your tummy! I love that it has this little round shape, not like all hard and taught or, like nothing there, you know? I love it.” And to prove a point he bent down and kissed it.

“I’m not pregnant Haz.”

Harry looked up and frowned. “I know. Why’d you say that?”

“Mark and Dan did that to Mum when she was pregnant, used to kiss her tummy. Like they were kissing the baby too.”

Harry tipped his head to one side as his hands continuously stroked over Louis’ body. “Would you ever want to be pregnant?”

“What, aside from the fact that it’s a biological impossibility?!” Louis narrowed his eyes as he considered the point and shuffled up the bed a bit, so he was leaning against the headboard. “Dunno, like, I’ve seen the problems mum had when she was pregnant. You know, like the morning sickness, swollen ankles, back pain, reflux, and all the shit that goes with it. Then I think men have it easy, not having to go through that. But then there’s all the good stuff, like the scans, feeling the baby move, like, that’s another person growing inside you! That’s amazing! And then I think, yeah, I’d like that. Why’d you ask?”

Harry could feel himself blush as he dipped his head. “I think you’d look amazing carrying our baby.” He whispered.

Reaching up, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders and pulled him down. “I’d love to carry your baby.” He muttered into Harry’s hair. “It’s not going to happen though babe. I can’t get pregnant. Be fun trying though!”

“Yeah.” Harry sighed, thinking of the box full of pregnancy test in the wardrobe back home. Bought ‘just in case’.


End file.
